marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity (A!)
"Gravity" is the sixth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-first episode overall. Plot -What are you two doing with MY Gravitonium?! - A man asked, walking into the room where John Garrett, Raina and Ian Quinn were standing. -Who are you? - Garrett asked the man. -Don't you two remember me? - He replied, lifting the furnace in the room in the air using his gravity control powers. -Wha-What's this? - Raina asked, taking a step back. -I AM GRAVITON!!! - The man replied, pushing the chairs, tables and boxes against the walls and destroying them. -But you may know me better as Franklin Hall. - -Dr. Hall? - Quinn asked. -And I am here for MY Gravitonium. - -Hold on, hold on... - Garrett said, walking to him. -What if we share? - -This is mine!!! - Ian Quinn exclaimed. -No! I created this!!! - Graviton said, lifting Quinn in the air. -Put me down!!! - Ian ordered, but Hall wasn't doing so. -Not until I get you to desist from taking my gravitonium away! - -Gentlemen... - Garrett said, walking between the two men. -Our common enemy is Phillip Coulson. He was the one who has been behind our backs the whole way... And the one who did this to you... - He pointed at Hall. -We will make Coulson pay. - -The last piece of information I've gotten is that Samuel Wilson aka Falcon is an official Avenger. - Colonel Glenn Talbot informed Coulson from New York. -Is this confirmed? - Phil asked the officer. -Yes, we've just gotten this from Janet van Dyne. - Talbot nodded. -Thank you Colonel. We'll keep in touch. - Phillip replied before hanging up. -Do you really trust him? - Skye asked Coulson. -Skye... Right now I don't know who to trust, I don't even know if I should trust myself. We don't know who did what they did to me, and May was specifically sent by Fury to keep tabs on me... - -Agent Coulson! - Eric Koenig said running to Phil. -We not only have Grant Ward here but we have two real Avengers!!! Hank Pym and the Wasp!!! - Ward, after listening this hid in the bathroom and contacted Garrett, telling him it would be really hard to kill the whole team if two Avengers were right there with them. -Okay, then let's send the Deathlok! - Garrett replied, almost happily. Soon enough Coulson and his team found out that the Fridge had been infiltrated by Hydra and that many powered villains had escaped, including Marcus Daniels who Coulson took a particular interest at. Before they could go out to get Blackout, Koenig said he wouldn't let anyone leave unless they sat through "orientation" a high-powered lie-detector. May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Triplett passed the test with no problems and were presented with identification lanyards, yet Ward had difficulty in answering some of the questions, prompting Koenig to pull a gun on him. Ward ultimately bluffed his way through his reason for being at the base, leaving Koenig little option but to vet him as he had the others. Coulson took Fitz, Simmons and Trip to Portland, where he believes Daniels will go after Audrey Nathan, a woman he was obsessed with before he was locked up in the Fridge. -Who is there? - Providence's security servers asked Peterson. -Michael Peterson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - -No agent in our records. Missiles charging. - Deathlok, giving it no time to attack him, fired a missile at the security servers from his arm. The two Avengers got out of Providence and once they were close to defeat him, they were informed by Koenig that Graviton was attacking Los Angeles. After the Deathlok escaped, the two Avengers took a Quinjet to California to defeat Dr. Hall. Back at Providence, Skye and Koenig are trying to track down the escaped prisoners. Frustrated with a lack of progress, Skye suggested they hack into the NSA satellites to get footage of the prisoners escaping that S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites couldn't capture. Despite Koenig's objection to hacking into such a powerful organization, Ward pushes Skye into doing it. Meanwhile, Agent May has packed up her things and leaves Providence, tired of Coulson not trusting her. Ward runs into her before she leaves, and then heads to Koenig's office. -Skye did it!!! - Koenig said happily. -She could get into the NSA satellites without getting noticed!- Without replying, Ward ominously shut the door. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, the two Avengers discover that Dr. Hall is in fact Graviton. -What happened to you?! - Pym asked, not believing his eyes. -You were good! You were S.H.I.E.L.D.! - -And you wore glasses and had white hair... Which is completely different now... - Jan added, flying next to her boyfriend. -I was S.H.I.E.L.D.... Same way Sitwell was... Or Agent Ward... - -Ward is Hydra?! - Janet asked surprised. -Too handsome to be good... - She shook her head whispering. -We need to alert the team in Providence! - Pym said, but contacting Koenig using his Avengers ID Card was useless. -Koenig isn't picking up!!! - Before they had time to try again, Graviton lifted every car in the block including the Quinjet in the air and tossed them at the duo. Hank, growing into Giant Man could smash his way through the cars and protect Janet and the civilians. -Run! Run! Run home! - Jan shouted at the civilians, while Pym was trying to get to Dr. Hall. At Providence, Skye looks unsuccessfully for Koenig to celebrate her successful hack into the NSA satellites. She finds Ward instead, and the two soon end up making out. As Skye reaches behind his head she finds blood, making Ward freak out and leave the room. Skye keeps looking for Koenig, and tracks him to a closet, where she finds his corpse. Figuring out that Ward must be with Hydra, she gets out of the closet before he can realize she knows his secret. Calling a horde of ants, Pym successfully hits Graviton, but he escapes. Ward, after getting out of the bathroom meets up with Skye and tells her that May had left and the Bus is available for them two under the pretext that Fitz was needing them, when he was taking her to Garrett instead to unencrypt the hard drive containing everything Coulson's Team had found out. Skye reluctantly agrees, and they both leave. Meanwhile in Portland, Audrey is reached by the team, except for Coulson and Fitz who were in a separate room tracking Daniels. She tells Triplett and Simmons about her previous history with Daniels. He repeatedly showed up at her cello concerts, which soon evolved into stalking. Daniels was eventually apprehended by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and Audrey started a relationship with the team's leader: Phil Coulson. Every team member is surprised, but as Nathan is unaware of Phil's revival they don't tell her anything. Being able to contact San Francisco's Utopia Island, Phil reaches out to Cloak and Dagger, two experts in Darkforce and Living Light respectively, and those two could beat Blackout, as his only weakness is pure light and being overpowered. -Hey, is this Ms. Bowen? - Coulson asked, contacting Utopia. -Yes, who's there? - Dagger replied. -I'm Phillip Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.... - -Oh, yes! You survived being stabbed in the heart by Loki! - -Yes, the same. But that's not really the matter... Our problem is a Darkforce user... Marcus Daniels... - -Oh, no... Blackout... - Tandy whispered, shaking her head. Gallery 1350709664prejpg-a29875.jpg|Agent Koenig presents "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350702724prejpg-a29874.jpg|The Agents are introduced to "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709712prejpg-9aa6f9.jpg|Melinda May through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709697prejpg-9aa6f8.jpg|Skye through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709830prejpg-a29876.jpg|Antoine Triplett through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709836prejpg-a29877.jpg|Grant Ward through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709959prejpg-a29916.jpg|Agent Koenig about to shoot Grant Ward|link=Gravity (A!) BugBuddiesvsDeathlok.png|Hank Pym and Wasp vs Deathlok|link=Gravity (A!) MayLeavesTeam.png|May leaves the team|link=Gravity (A!) 4d55e0554e7b0.jpg|Graviton attacks LA|link=Gravity (A!) 4dadd6b3e3da3.jpg|Graviton attacks Hank Pym and Wasp|link=Gravity (A!) BreakingThroughGravity.png|Hank Pym through the cars|link=Gravity (A!) SkyeWardGravity.png|Ward and Skye about to make out|link=Gravity (A!) Dead_Koening.png|Skye finds Koenig's body|link=Gravity (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Franklin Hall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Project Centipede (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quinn Worldwide (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Garrett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Grant Ward (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ian Quinn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Antoine Triplett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Koenig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Peterson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Audrey Nathan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances